1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to a transmitter transmitting at improved data rates with such wireless communication systems and methods of encoding signals to achieve the data rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless and wire lined communications may occur between wireless or wire lined communication devices according to various standards or protocols. Communication systems and networks may include national or international cellular telephone systems, the Internet, point-to-point or in-home wireless networks and the like. A communication system is constructed, and may operate in accordance with the standard. For example, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), and the like.
Wireless local area networks (WLAN) that may use IEEE 802.11, 802.11a, 802.11b, or 802.11g that employ single input, single output (SISO) wireless communications. Other types of communications include multiple input, single output (MISO), single input, multiple output (SIMO), and multiple input, multiple output (MIMO). With the various types of wireless communications, it may be desirable to use the various types of wireless communications to enhance data throughput within a WLAN.
For example, improved data rates may be achieved with MIMO communications in comparison to SISO communications. Most WLAN, however, include legacy wireless communication devices that are devices compliant with an older version of a wireless communication standard. Thus, a transmitter capable of MIMO wireless communications also may be backward compatible with legacy devices to function in a majority of existing WLANs. One factor for backward compatibility is that transmitters, receivers, and the like assume all signals within a system are valid.